The transit system of the invention is intended to overcome pollution and traffic congestion problems, and to provide a safe and efficient mass transport means. The helicopters in the system travel at relatively high speeds above the normal traffic. The system has the advantage in that construction and land acquisition costs are relatively low. Embarkation and debarkation stations may be constructed on the same level as the rails in much the same manner as present day elevated railway stations. The helicopters in the system, since they run on electric motors, have a minimum of drive mechanism on board, so that they are capable of carrying many more passengers than present day helicopters. Switching from one track to another is relatively simple. The rail and track structure is light and inexpensive since it is not required to support any substantial weight.